Misa no Bars
by a m a i wo
Summary: When Miyako spends the night with her best friend Riko, she is asked to be the co-coach of the Seirin basketball team. What happens when a romance brews up between her and Kagami? Will it change the outcome of the championships? Will her father and mother steal her back? Or will a sudden change twist everything? * Story is on hold for now; Working on new chapters*
1. Prologue

**[ R&R. English is not my first language. ]**

**| (c) I do NOT own Kuroko No Basket or it's characters. I own all rights to Miyako Sao and her character development, however. |**

" Miyako Saaaaaaao!" The announcer's voice blew through the air, sending chills up every single soul's spine. Miyako had been the last to go onto the platform of the gymnastics competition. She had been last to show every person what she could do physically. On the separate side of the platform in a tunnel stood Miyako herself, and her father. Miyako had been a first year at Seirin starting this year, and she had looked pretty young to be even going to highschool. She was about five feet tall atleast, only reaching her father's mid-chest in height. Her thick, royal blue hair had been pulled back in the neatest bun anyone could ever imagine. She had no fly aways in sight. Miyako's gymnastic Uniform consisted of a dark blue leotard that was covered in every sq ich possible with sparkles. She had a drape over one shoulder that connected to the leotard, leaving the opposite bare and heat-free. She began to scan the audience in search of her best friend Riko, an actual basketball coach at Seirin. The two were like the best of sisters, always pouring each-others hearts out to one another, always smiling and laughing. They were the definition of good friends. Miyako continued to scan the crowd from the tunnel. She was on the Seirin gymnast team, after all. While she was scanning, she noticed the rest of her team was already on the other side of the competition arena, sitting on the bench and unraveling the tape on their wrist and ankles. Some of her friends looked up and shot an encouraging smile. ' Okay, that means that the bars aren't far apart..' She thought.

Miyako began to shuffle out into the arena, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. " Your team doesn't win this, don't bother coming home. I don't want another disgrace running around my household." Her father spoke. Her family had always been abusive, especially if Miyako hadn't won and brought a medal home, which was rare. She knew that one day they would force her out of the house, but she hadn't pictured it like this. Miyako nodded, stepping out into the arena. She hadn't been use too this type of arena considering it was the state champion ships. Miyako made her away across and sat on her team's bench, wrapping white tape around her wrist and ankles for extra support.

Meanwhile, Riko sat at her seat right above the mat. She had picked a front row seat to show her encouragement to Miyako. Next to her sat a second-year with round glasses. He continuously fiddled with the bridge of his glasses, pushing them up the second they had fallen down the tip of his nose. They both wore the Seirin male and female uniforms; Riko wearing a whistle around her neck. Tomorrow had been the first day of Seirin high for the three of them.

Riko's eyes squinted as Miyako made her way onto the mat, stretching out her arms and legs. Riko could see all of Miyako's physical abilites due to her revealing outfit. She gasped, fidgeting in her seat. The boy that occupied her noticed this, and immediately shot a glance at her that was full of worry. Riko just returned the gaze, her eyes still focusing on Miyako. She couldn't sit still her seat, and acted as if it was on fire.

" Ju." She began. Junpei knew that this was serious since Riko rarely called him 'Ju'. " Her stats are low. Usually, they are out of the house. Something happened before the meeting earlier. " Riko laid her elbow on the armrest and sat her chin inside of her palm. " I'm worried. Something's going to happen. She isn't trying her fullest like she usually would be. I don't see any bruises, so I don't have any clue."

Junpei sighed, fixing his glasses once again. He smiled encouragingly in an attempt to unworry Riko. " Maybe you are just caught up with Miyako's emotions. She's nervous, and you two are like twins. Just calm down and have a little faith, eh? " Riko remained quiet even though her mind was racing. _' Something happened. I know it. But, she would usually call me. Maybe Junpei is right, I'm just nervous for her.. ' _Riko's mind paused, noticing something unique as her eyes examined Miyako, whom was now warming up on the stunt bars. She sat up quickly and startled Junpei.

_' She added more tape then usual! '_ Riko's mind shouted. _' Something happened to her right ankle. That's it! ' _Junpei stared at Riko with a shocked expression, a sweat drop forming near the top of his temple. _' She must have too much stress on her.. She's starting to scare me! What do I do! ' _Junpei rose an eyebrow at Riko in confusion. _' What the hell could she be thinking? I have never seen her this tense since last year when we almost made it to championships! '_

Miyako was just getting warmed up. She eventually began her round on the bars, doing a front flip as she landed on the ground. The audience cheered and roared, but Riko noticed another fault_. ' She's limping. ' _Riko was ready to jump from her seat whenever she was needed. _' I swear to god, if her father did this.. I swear, I'll kill that bastard..'_ Miyako's stern father was even yelling from the sidelines; Nonsense that no one else understood. _' Why the hell is she pushing herself...? Does she want __**this**__ medal that bad? If she keeps this up, she'll end up with a broken ankle. '_ Riko's fists were already balled so tightly that her knuckles were a bright white. Miyako flew from the bars once more, landing on her right foot sideways with a sickening _crack_sound. She knew that she must have broken it then, but continued to climb back onto the parellel pipes.

Most of the audience must have noticed too. Instead of claps and roars of astonish, gasps and yelps replaced the sounds. Some men and women covered their mouths with their hands, shocked that the girl even stood up. Junpei was even at the edge of his seat along with a steaming Riko. Riko turned towards Junpei and sighed, angered. " I've had enough of this. "  
" What? " Before Junpei could say anything else, Riko was already out of her seat and making her way to the judging table. Three Japan citizens sat in a neat row, scoring cards in a tight grasp in their hands.

" Excuse me. Can't you see that the girl's ankle is obviously in horrid condition? " Riko forced herself not to flip the whole table over ontop on the three judges. Her voice was stern and powerful. Riko could easily spot out a wounded athlete, and she knew she was not wrong about Miyako. The judges just glanced right past Riko to look at Miyako's bottom half. The judges glanced at eachother after seeing the swollen ligiment from afar. Miyako's father marched over to the judging table, almost shouting at Riko.

" What do you think you're doing, miss? Don't you read! Signs say only athletes and their coaches are permitted to be on the mat! Now, please! " Riko could have sworn she saw steam leaving his ears. She had put up with Miyako's father's crap for a long, tiring time and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

" Please tell me which sign says that injured athletes are permitted on the mat, sir? I am very aware of the other 'signs'. " Riko crossed her arms across her chest. The judges continued to stare at the duo.

" S-She isn't injured! Whattya talkin' about? Isn't she climbin' up those bars? " By now, the judges beckoned Miyako to the table. She was obviously limping and had been covered in sweat from head to toe. Miyako breathing fastened by the second. All of the arena held it's breath as they waited for the conversation between the judges and the three to end.

The judges called over a standby nurse that had attended just incase if this type of situation occured. The first judge pointed for the nurse to examine her ankle. As soon as the nurse even poked Miyako's flesh, she winced. The nurse shook her head in disappointment. " She's hurt. I think she may have to be disqualified. " The judges nodded, and Riko put on a smile that was full of pride. Miyako remained quiet, however. She knew that Riko just caused more hell for her and herself.

..

As the duo was escorted out, Miyako's father came up to the two obnoxiously. He stood right infront of Miyako, whom just hung her head.

" I don't ever want to see your face again. Don't come home, either! " He snorted, throwing a tantrum with his feet. He then stomped away, and Riko turned to Miyako encouragingly. She threw an arm over her shoulder gently. " You can stay with me and my family! They love you, anyways. " Miyako clutched the crutch that she had been given and wobbled out into the parking lot with Riko. They were greeted by Junpei, and Riko's parents.

" Hey you two. We saw everything. Are you alright? " Her father spoke. He examined her crutch and ankle. " Let's get home and we'll patch that right up after we drop Junpei off at his house. Good job, Miyako! "

* * *

" You two need to get to bed early. First day of school tomorrow." Riko's father closed the door behind him as he left the girl's room. Miyako's leg was banadaged all the way up to her thigh, and she knew it wasn't going to look pretty with crutches and her school uniform. Riko heard Miyako sigh, and turned towards her bed across the room.

" You excited? " Riko smiled.

" I guess..." Miyako sighed again. " I won't have anything to do-"

" You can help me with the basket ball team! It'll be fun.."

Miyako smiled. " A-Alright.."

" Who knows..? You might actually find someone you like! Unless you like gir-"

" Riko! Just.. sleep." Miyako laughed, feeling as though she could speak freely to her bestfriend and didn't have to hold her tongue like she did at her original home.

" Jeesh.. okayyy.." Riko turned back over onto her side.

* * *

**I so needed this prologue to be done! ;A; I had to cut out a ton of details.. But, yeah. This is my new OC Miyako. I'm going to follow the storyline and everything, so don't expect a big plot twist. Ihonestlydon'tknowwherethisisgoingeither. I'll just creep her in there every now and then. PLUSSS I LOVVVEEE THISSSS SHOOOWWW! I'll update this as soon as the next chap is finished. I really want some feedback on this, so even if you hate it or like it, I would love to know. ;A; This is pretty short because I had to get it out of the way. Next chap may be finished tonight and uploaded tomorrow. Forgive any typos, i typed this on my ipod . ;A;**

**ALSO! 1 chapter = 1 Episode. This is the ****PROLOGUE. Meaning, the next chapter takes place in the first episode. yes, this story goes by the anime instead of the manga sinceihaven'treadityet. ;A; **


	2. Chapter 1: Walk Home

**(c) I do not own Kuroko no Basket, but I have full rights to Miyako Sao and her character development, however.  
I also noticed how I called Hyuuga by his last name and same with Riko. gomeeen. ;A; I'm just going to call Hyuuga by his first name and Aida by her last. Okay? DDx don't kill me...**

* * *

" Interested in rogby?"

" Ever played shogi?"

Frantic club leaders shouted through the crowd of students, looking for more members for the following school year. Seirin had been only two years old, leaving the school to be new to the community and society. Most of the club members returned for the following year, and most faded away to try out new activities. Miyako sat at a table that resembled a few others. She sat next to Riko, who sat next to Hyuuga. Riko and Hyuuga chatted on about how they thought the turn out for this season would be, while Miyako kept quiet and fiddled through papers. Her crutches leaned up against the table gracefully, and her leg did indeed look beat up. She had been asked about her leg numerous times already and it was only an early hour into the morning. The thing that angered her most about the banadages is that only her ankle was broken, yet it look like her whole leg had been. Miyako worn her hair down today, her royal blue locks ending just next to her bust. She had her bangs pulled back while in a braid like always.

Kaganei stood a few feet from the table, advertising the group loudly. Izuki looked annoyed at the boy's attempt to bring in newcomers to the club. Izuki stopped to scold Kaganei while Miyako watched from behind. She met the second years through Riko, like usual. Most of her friends came through Riko. The thing that she felt awkward about, though, is that she was a first year and not a second. Everyone she knew was always a year older, that is why she secretly had wished for first years to enter the club as well.

" Basket ball! How'd you like to join the basketball club? " Kaganei asked to the air. Kaganei waved a basketball flyer around his head, making sure to stand clear. He was ignored by a few students standing around him until Izuki turned to face him.

" Kaganei.. You can't be serious! " Izuki said in return. " Well, how else am I suppose to say it, Izuki? " Kaganei looked at him from over his shoulder, sending him a blunt and wide-eyed look. He had been trying his best, obviously.

" Hmm.. -" Izuki raised a finger as he looked down. " New students, join the basketball club. The basketball club needs some serious help! " Kaganei stared at Izuki almost as if he were the one to say ' Are you serious? '. " Your jokes are getting old, Izuki. "

Meanwhile, in the background, Mitobe had made an attempt to advertise while the two had bickered. As the three carried on advertising, Miyako had stared off into space. She looked almost hypnotized, and remained in that state for quite a period of time. Her hand held her chin as if she was about to fall asleep. Miyako had been extremely tired, considering she couldn't sleep at all due to Riko talking in her sleep all night. Her eyes began to flutter open and close as she fell asleep, small, adorable snoring noises escaped her mouth within an instant. She relied more and more on her arm strength to hold her head in her hand. Her silky, thick, hair began to drape over her face with ease, only for it to be blown out again by the wind.

" Just a few more entries would be nice.. " Riko began to Hyuuga. She held the stack of papers in her hand that Miyako had been playing with earlier. Riko shuffled the papers over and over, re-reading each entry with a keen eye. " We couldn't even get ten. " Hyuuga agreed. " I guess being a new school is a problem. If we win the Inter-High-" Riko began to count off on her fingers. "-and Winter cup, we'll be the stars next year. " She smirked proudly. Hyuuga rose an eyebrow at her, another sweat drop forming on the side of his temple. " Are you just casually putting pressure on your captain?" " Oh, come on. Hyuga-kun, have you always been _this _sensitive?" Hyuuga sighed, throwing his hands halfway into the air. " I'll do my best. I _will _do my best. " He chanted.

Riko turned her head to see the sleeping Miyako that sat next to her, and she laughed with a smile. She poked Hyuuga and pointed to Miyako, whom was sound asleep. " What should we do, coach? " Hyuuga asked. Riko laughed again. " Let's let the poor child sleep. She's had it rough over the past few months, eh-" She was cut off by Kaganei meeting her face to face as she turned her head back to it's regular position. She jumped back, hitting Miyako in the arm. Since the two of them were sitting so close, Kaganei was also in Miyako's face. Miyako's eyes immediately opened, and she fell out of her chair as she jumped along with Riko.

" E-EHH! " She yelled, as she fell. Riko quickly grabbed her shoulder before she could fall half way and pulled her back to her balance. Miyako yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. She thought she saw a very tall man standing infront of the trio, whom was holding Kaganei by his collar. She continued to rub her eyes, trying to get them to focus in on the scene. " K-Kyuu..." She mumbled.

" The new students just arrived... " Kaganei said. " What? " Riko looked upwards to what was holding Kaganei, and was surprised by a humongous first year with red and black hair. He was taller then Hyuuga even, and this is what surprised Riko most.

" Is this the basketball club? " The boy asked, but eveyone just stared, except for Miyako that is. She was still working on her eyes. Her eyes soon came into focus as she studied the tall figure. She jumped again, the other four staring at her. " E-EH! " Miyako pointed at the boy in confusion. Riko suddenly clamped a hand over Miyako's mouth, blocking what she was about to say. Riko knew she wasn't good in these situations of surprise, and knew that she would begin to ramble on and on.

" Yeah. This is it. " Riko said with a nod, not taking her eyes off of the boy.

" I want to join. " He simply tossed Kaganei aside, and pulled out a seat on the opposite side of the table. By now, Miyako had shaken off her fright. She was still hypnotized, though. _' H-He's kind of... cute..' _She didn't notice everyone staring at her until Riko had already given him a cup of water. Riko poked her in her arm and laughed.

" Y-Yes? " Miyako jumped, only for puzzled looks from everyone around the table. " Uhm.. Mi-chan.. we need the clipboard. Yes, the clipboard that is under your arm. " Riko smirked. Miyako blushed, lifting her arm up and scooting the clipboard across the table. The boy signed his name as Riko talked.

" You know, Someone with your build is excellent for th-"

" I don't care. " The boy stood, crushing the cup in his hand. " Basketball is the same everywhere you go in Japan. " He tossed the paper cup over his shoulder. Miyako watched as it landed directly into the garbage bin. He began to walk off in a different direction. The four of them sat and watch with awe.

" H-He's terrifying! Is he seriously a first year student? " Kaganei wailed. He threw his head onto the table on the stack of papers. Miyako beamed. " A first year student! EH! THAT THING WAS A FIRST YEAR? " She crumbled in her seat. " I-I feel so small... " Hyuuga just laughed it all off. " He's one in a million. You don't see that everyday. " Izuki said from behind.

Kaganei jumped, startled. " YOU! Where were you hiding! " Kaganei and Izuki bickered more. Hyuuga then picked up the clipboard and read the information aloud. Riko and Miyako surrounded the clip board. " Kagami Taiga. Hmm.. He went to school in America, Must have learned from a source. "

" Either way-" Riko spoke. " I'm sure he'll be extraordinary. " Kaganei examined the other paper that had laid under the clipboard, disrupting the two from their conversation of awe about Kagami. " Yo. You forgot this club request. " He waved the paper foolingly in front of Miyako, Rio and Hyuuga.

" Ah, sorry. Thank you. " Riko took the paper with ease, and examined it as well. " Let's see. Kuroko Tetsuya... huh? " She held the paper closer to her face. " It says he was on the middle school team... but I don't remember him at all. " Riko scanned the page, this time almost slamming the soft paper into her face. " H-He's from the Teiko BasketBall club! " Hyuuga turned and looked at her as if she were crazy. " Teiko? As in _the_Teiko? " He grabbed the paper from Riko and joined in.

" Yeah. And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation Of Miracles! " " That famous group? "

Riko began to spin around, waving her hands and arms in circles dramatically. " Why can't I remember that egg's face? And that guy just came back from America! This year's first years could be rediculous! "

* * *

The team had formed in the gymnasium after school, and Miyako was in charge of role-call. Now, the young bluette had been sitting in a wheel chair since Riko convinced the head office that it would be easier for Miyako to move around. She loved her new chair and agreed that it had been a lot easier to move around. The only back lash was that her hair draped over the back of the fabric that supported her back. She hated it because she always had thought that her hair would be caught inside the wheel or something similar. Miyako had begun role when all of the males underestimated her, ignoring her. All of the males except a tall, built, boy with red-black hair.

" Hey. " She called. The boys still didn't listen, and she began to become annoyed. " Hey. " Miyako's voice rose, and caught a few male's attentions. Though, some, including Kaganei continued to talk. Miyako sighed and wheeled herself over to behind Kaganei, coming to a harsh stop on top of his foot. " Y-OWWWWWWWWW! " He yelled, grabbing his foot and hopping around the court. " Are we all ready to listen, or what? Because, I'll just leav-"

" Get to the point, wheely. " Kaganei called over his shoulder. Miyako's left eye twitched, and Kagamei could have sworn he saw steam flowing from her hair and nostrils. " Do not think I won't break your toe and you can sit out all season.. I'm pretty sure Riko-san would allow it since you're being disrespectful. " Miyako shot. She sighed, looking at the clipboard once more. " Everyone's here. " She called towards Riko and Izuki.

Riko and Izuki had been talking in the corner of the inbounds, while the players soon began talking once more. Miyako wheeled herself over to the small group, joining in on the chatter. Little did she know, two first-years were talking about something other then the season.

" Nee. Don't you think the manager's kinda cute? " The shady, brown haired own whispered to a fellow player. " Yeah. Isn't she a second year? " The other player agreed. " If only she were sexier like her friend.." He referred to Miyako, who was as innocent as can be. " Yeah, but isn't _she_a first year? " At that moment, Hyuuga came from behind the two and punched them both in the necks. " Morons, They both are too old for you. Let alone, mature."

Riko and Miyako soon turned their attention to the club. Riko began to walk towards the group, Miyako spinning right behind. She came to a halt when Riko began to speak. " I am Aida Riko. Head coach for the Seirin boys basketball club. This is your co-coach, Miyako Sao. Nice to meet you. Miyako is pretty shy, but she warms up quickly. " Miyako smiled shyly. She was alright around the Kaga-Idiot and her second year friends, but being infront of a lot of people scared her. Let alone_ boys_. " Warm? She's cold as ice. " Kaganei called quietly. Miyako squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her eye twitched again. " I'll kill you. "

The rest of the club memebers were confused, a few even pointed to Takeda, whom was sitting in the corner and observing the club. " Our coach isn't him! " " Nope, that's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." " Seriously, you've got to be kidding! " The crowd continued to ramble. " Now that you guys are aquainted with Takeda-sensei.. Take off your shirts! " Miyako, along with the rest of the boys, jumped and gave her a crazy stare. Miyako simply turned the wheel chair around, not wanting to see the insides of their shirts. Riko laughed. " Did I mention that she's _extremely_innocent. Hasn't even had her first kiss yet. Addicted to gymnastics. " Riko pretended to whisper behind her hand. Miyako blushed and spun her chair around once again. " I heard you, you she-devil! " Riko laughed to the point her face was about to turn red. " You were meant to hear it, deary. You can't even look at a male's body without being flustered! " " Nuh huh! " " Fine then. Watch each and every boy while I examine their stats, and if you don't look away once, I won't ever make an innocence joke, ever again. " Secretly, Rika had her fingers crossed behind her back, in plain view for the boys to see. They all chuckled, some even laughing aloud. " Deal, she-devil! " Miyako began to pout, crossing her hands over her chest.

Riko turned towards the boys. She began to evaluate each one, while Miyako sat there. She stared down the wall, pretending to be looking at the boy's chests. Her hands were folded in her lap neatly and elegantly. _' No way I am going to lose! She beats me to much at things.. Not this time!'_

" You probably only do 50 jumps in 20 seconds. "

" ... WOAH! She's right? "

Riko continued down the line until she came to the tower-boy whom Miyako had been hypnotized at. She smirked at first, but at the first sight of his stats, her mouth almost it the floor. " Eh, coach. What're you starin' at? " Hyuuga called. " Gomen.. " Riko looked back at the clipboard. " Kagami was the last one." Riko looked almost puzzled for a second. " Really? Huh.. Is Kuroko-Kun here? " " The kid from Teiko?" " Seems like he's not.. Onto Prac-" A male boy appeared infront of Riko, scaring the living whits out of her. " A-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, startling Miyako. Miyako jumped out of her state of trance and wheeled over immediately. She was startled too.

" Where the heck did you come from..? " Miyako questioned for everyone. " I've been here the whole time. " Miyako wheeled over to the mysterious man, jabbing him in the side to see if he was real. He bent over, clutching his rib. " Ow. " " AHA. So you ARE real! Phew, I thought I was dreaming or something.. "

" This guy's in the Generations Of Miracles? He couldn't have been a regular."

" Of course not, Kuroko-Kun. Right? " "I played in games. " " Righ- Huh! "

" Take off your shirt.. "

" Hm. Okay.." Kuroko reached up and slipped the white T he was wearing right off of his body.

* * *

Later that day, Miyako had been told that her mother wanted her home for the night. Riko had already taken her bus to her house, while Miyako had to go by wheel. She had stopped by her locker when she saw Kagami sitting on the bench outside. _' E-Etto.. Should I talk to him? Or was he scared off by what I said to Kaganei..? ' _She wiped away her fear and slammed her hand down onto the 'Handicap' button that opened the doors automatically. She wheeled out, books in hand. She acted as if she didn't know he was there. He looked at her, just as she looked at him.

" Hey. What are you still doing here? " She asked.

" I could ask you the same. " Kagami then returned his gaze to the road infront of them. Miyako had to admit that she was disappointed. Kagami really caught her eye, and she wasn't going to let him go easily.

" Well, I guess I should get going. House is pretty far from here. " She sighed, remembering how it was part of her punishment that she had to wheel home every night. Kagami shot her a look from the corner of his eye.

" By yourself? This late? Don't you know how many thieves run around this time of night? "

Miyako just simply shook her head. " I'll be fine. No one's gonna touch a girl in a wheelchair. "

Kagami then stood, sighing. " That's where you're wrong. Thieves look exactly for that. Then they'll kidnap you or something. Atleast let me walk you home, coach."

Miyako could feel her face heating up rapidly. " Fine. I only live like two blocks. " Kagami gave her a look of astonishment. " In those apartment buildings, with the basketball court? " Miyako nodded again, the two of them already making their way down to the complex. " Hm. I live there too. " _' You, me and probably everyone else at Seirin..' _Miyako thought bitterly.

They continued the walk in an awkward silence, and then arrived at Miyako's apartment. She sighed, knocking on the door with Kagami standing right beside her. A very busty woman opened the door, a cigerette poing from the side of her mouth. " Aye. There you are. Who's this? " The woman peered around the corner, smirking. " No one, mom.." She turned to Kagami with sorrowful eyes, knowing that she was probably going to get beat again by her father. " Bye, Kagami.. " She wheeled into the smoke smelling house as Kagami raced off to the basetball court.

As soon as she was fully into the house, her mother pulled her aside. " You better have n-" " Mooooooooooooooom." Miyako groaned. She wheeled back towards the hall way when she was stopped by her father.

" Didn't I fucking tell you to never come home again? You disgrace. " Miyako paused, fear now spreading all over her pupils.

" B-But, Mom called and sa- I don't give a damn about what your mother said! Does she pay the bills in this house? No. I'll teach you a lesson for not listening to me. " He rose his fist, and that was the last picture that Miyako saw before pitch blackness.

* * *

The next school day, Miyako was a no-show, leaving Kagami, Riko and Hyuuga worried. Riko and Hyuuga stood in the corner, Kagami was lurking around the court, stretching.

" I knew I shouldn't have let her go back to that hell.."

" Hey, it wasn't your fault. She'll probably be here tomorrow. You never know, she may have gotten sick or something. "

Kagami heard these words from even the far distance, and felt responsible for Miyako's disappearence. Even though he did not know the girl that well, he felt as if he had a special connection with her.

" Okay. Let me coach, and you go play basketball. "

" Hai! "

Riko walked up to the line of members, calling out at her fullest. " Coach Sao is not here, but we must continue our practice. Please, everyone line up. On my mark. " She held the ball high above the second and first years, and as she tossed it into the air, she blew her whistle, annoucing the begininng of the pratice-match between the two classes.

* * *

**Wellllllllllllllllllll, yeah. What happened to Miyako? o: I didn't like writing about it.. But, you'll have to wait atleast three days to find out. :D R&R! I hope you liked it.. ;w;! So many typos.. sorry about rushing it towards the end, im sleepy OTL. R&R, byee until next time! **


	3. Chapter 2: Anger

**(C) I do NOT own Kuroko No Basket but I do own Miyako Sao and her character development, however.**

Miyako laid on her side, in a deep sleep. She rested in her twin-sized bed that was getting way too small for her. Her long, dark blue hair stetched across the bed in various directions. It looked as if Miyako had tangled her own body inside of her hair, but she hadn't been awake to fix it at all. The girl had been in a two-day coma surprisingly, yet her parents nor her had any idea. She was severely bleeding from the top of her scalp, and no one had considered to sanitize the deep wound. Blood began to crust around the path that it had flowed down her face and around her eye. The crimson liquid had turned into a dark, rusty brown. The silence in her room grew quieter by the minute, only singing birds to be heard outside of the window.

Outside her house and a few meters away stood the basketball court which Kagami and Kuroko continuously practiced on. The two first years sat on a bench, chugging water from a bottle. Kuroko and Kagami were covered in sweat. It had only been an hour before school, and both of them were ready to just go and crash back into their soft, comftorable beds. Kagami grabbed the water bottle from Kuroko and dumped it's contents over his scalp, shaking his head to calm the heat wave he was feeling. Soon, Kagami had gotten tired of the awkward silence that lingered in the air and spoke.

" Kuroko-" He said inbetween breaths. " Do you know when games are going to start? "

" Games? " The tealette paused, staring ahead at nothing. " Actually- No, I'm afraid I don't. " Kuroko frowned. " I think you have to sign up for the regulars if you want to do that. "

Kagami sighed, crushing the water bottle in his hand and tossing it over his shoulder. The bottle went flying and hit the fence behind the two. " Ehehe. Fine then. " He grinned.

" I think you should ask Hyuuga about it. He probably knows." Kuroko then stood from the bench and walked over to the fence. He stopped right when his toe touched the bottle and bent, picking the plastic piece up into his palm. He paraded over to the garbage can and dropped it in with ease.

" Mayb-" Kagami was interrupted by the sound of a yelling woman that wasn't too far away. The woman had a purse wrapped around her shoulder and was dressed in the highest fashion of clothes, appearing rather formal for such a small neighborhood. Her heels clanked on the concrete loudly. The woman certainly had the same facial features as Miyako, yet they were so different. She also had a bright, platinum hair color that seemed that it was brighter than the sun itself.

" Oh- You'll hear from my lawyer! What you have been doing is against almost every law of Japan! " She called to the open door infront of her, whereas a familiar woman to Kagami stood. Miyako's mother just smiled, waving the other stubborn woman off of her porch.

" Please shoo. You're attracting too much attention."

" Yes, because an Aunt can't even walk into her niece's own home without seeing her covered in bruises, and then try to do something about it without attracting attention!" Miyako's aunt purposely shouted loudly for anyone nearby too hear. As she glanced over to Kagami and Kuroko, she grinned with satisfaction. " Mellony, this is not the last you'll hear from me. I _will_make sure that I achieve custody of Miyako, whether you like it or not. " With that, she stomped off to her own white sports car. While hoping into it, she took out her cellphone and entered a series of numbers into the keypad before raising it to her ear.

" Sure you will, Melissa. " Mellony grinned, staring down her twin sister from afar. " Then what will you do? Ship her back off to Britain to live with ma and pa? Go cower behind your lawyer like always. I have to go wake _my_daughter for school. " Melissa scowed, slamming the door to her car then pushing down on the gas pedal and exiting the complex.

_' If she even will wake up..' _

Mellony slammed the door to her house loudly and exited the scene as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile in the background, Kagami and Kuroko were speechless. Kagami's mouth hung wide open while Kuroko had just kept a firm, tight expression. By now, both boys were standing and staring at Miyako's house.

* * *

Miyako laid in her bed, her head dug under numerous pillows. Her body was still entangled in her long hair. The girl had escaped her coma already, as was sound asleep, snoring softly. She had lost herself in her dreams. All around her were beautiful, pink Sakura trees that seemed to glow brighter by the minute. Miyako sat under one of those trees, humming a soft tune. She had her fingers entwined in a series of knots around a couple blades of daisies, her fingers working away at braiding the plant. She was interrupted by the sudden change of scenery, Miyako being inside of her own home now. It was as if she was sitting up in her own bed, scanning her surroundings. She soon realized that it hadn't been a dream when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her ankle to her mid-thigh.

Miyako groaned, her eyes fluttering open and close. She turned her head to look at the nearby clock that sat on her desk, gasping at what the clock had read.

" I slept through the first two bells! Oh god no.. " She swung her left leg over the bed side, wincing in pain as she attempted to move the right. It felt as if someone had been stabbing her repeatly. She quickly leaned over the space between her bed and the desk, grabbing something that looked similar to the Seirin uniform.

But instead of a skirt, there was a pair of pants and a jacket. The male uniform. While Miyako realized, she groaned once more, slipping on the pants. She quickly threw on a red v-neck for under the jacket, sighing in relief. " At least it matches school colors.. " She opened another drawer, pulling out a bright red ribbon. She proceeded to tie her hair back with the ribbon, franctly searching for her wheelchair. Once she spotted it in the corner, she let out a sigh of frustration.

" Out of all places in the house... In the corner?" Miyako whined, standing up onto her left leg with skilled balance. Since Miyako had been on a select gymnast team, her balance had built over the years and she was confident that she would make the short distance. She began to wobble her way over to the corner of her room, reaching out for the chair.

As she reached her wheelchair, Miyako hit a loose plank of wood in her floor, and fell right before the wheel chair with a loud thud. She groaned, carefully crawling up the chair and plopping herself into it. Miyako rubbed her neck and thigh in pain. Watching the clock again, she wheeled herself out of her bedroom, grabbing her bag along the way.

* * *

" A game? You can't play yet." Hyuuga spoke.

" H-Huh! Why? What..? " Kagami was shocked, forgetting about Kuroko's words. He had expected Hyuuga to shamelessly allow him play. " Why can't I, Captain? Am I not good enough? "

" You're just in the basketball club. You aren't an offical member yet, you see. " Hyuuga pushed his glassed upward.

" Huh?"

* * *

" Eheh, I knew you had potential! " Riko chatted towards her game, fiddling with buttons of all kinds. She then put the game down, grabbing her juice with a sly smile. " Nothing beats cultivating talent.~" She sung. Riko then took a sip of her juice, closing her eyes in admiration.

Kagami slammed the door open to her class, running towards her desk with great speed. Riko was in too much of a daze to pay attention. Kagami slammed his fist down onto her desk, scaring her half to death. Riko spit her juice out onto his face, only for Kagami to wipe it off with ease.

" Coach! Give me an offical basketball team form! " He said, ignoring the remaining juice scattered on the desk. Kagami hadn't known that earlier that day, Kuroko had asked for the same form as well.

" Eh? You too? How impatient are you people? " Riko sighed, taking out a form from inside of her desk. Before handing it towards Kagami, Riko smirked and waved the paper foolingly infront of his face. " I'll only accept the completed form on Monday at 8:40, on the roof of the school." She pointed upwards to emphasize her meaning.

After a brief moment, Kagami rose an eyebrow in curosity. He shrugged it off, however, and proceeded out the door of the class room. Once out of the coach's sight, Kagami's shoulders rested with ease and he became more relaxed and comfortable. With each slow step of his pace, he began to think more and more about everything. He continued down the hall, until a soft poster caught his eye. With a turn, he stopped at the poster which had been right next to the Library.

' Men's Basket Ball Rookie Game!'  
'Kanto Tournament Debut! '

" Man, he wasn't kidding. " Kagami thought aloud. He thought that Kanto would be less strong, considering his cyan-haired friend had told him. He began to rub the back of his neck thoughtfully.

" Yes. They're strong. " All of a sudden, a familiar voice came shooting through the hall and stopped right next to the poster and Kagami. Standing next to Kagami was Kuroko, whom was acting as if he had been there all along. With a grunt, Kagami, who was obviously surprised, turned to face Kuroko. His face lit up like a Christmas tree ( a much more dark, and red Christmas tree) .

" Goddamnit, _why_ can't you show up like _normal_ people? Stop coming out of nowhere! You're going to kill me! " Kagami was now hunched over, steam practically flowing out of his ears and nostrils. _' What the hell is up with him? ' _He began to pant.

Kuroko simply rose his finger to his mouth, pointing up to the sign that clearly read _'Library'. _" Shh."

Kagami, being so flushed and annoyed, grabbed Kuroko's head fiercly. He rose his fist, coming off as a dark figure. _" Are you making fun of me? You have to be with such an emotionless expression! _" He growled." No." Kagami let go of Kuroko, and Kuroko began to rub the back of his head. " That hurt."

A series of seconds passed, and not one said a word until Kagami decided to break the silence.

" Aye, Kuroko-" He paused, noticing that Kuroko had disappeared while he had been in his thoughts. _' D-Damnit! ' _He sighed, cursing under his breath. Kagami slipped his hands into his pockets, begininng to walk away from the library.

He was interrupted when the door to the library opened suddenly at a fast pace, a familiar wheel chair zooming out at a rapid speed. A thrill, high-pitched voice sounded through as the door shut once more behind the chair.

" Oh god. I missed two days! How the hell did I miss TWO DAYS? " Miyako panicked, quickly fiddling through the pages of her text book to overlook the information she missed. She threw a homework packet aside, skimming her finger down the page she had turned to. " This is going to take me _forever_.." She hadn't noticed that Kagami was right next to her, however. As she turned her head to glance down the hall to her next class, Miyako jumped at Kagami's presence with force, almost throwing her book across the hallway.

" EEE- YOU'RE AS BAD AS KUROKO! " She whined, leaning over her chair to pick up a pencil that she had dropped. " Don't tell me you're going to start doing that whole pop-up-suddenly thing. I'll punch you next time. " Miyako gritted her teeth, closing her text book.

Kagami stood with an emotionless expression, confused. He didn't reconigze Miyako due to the bandage on her forhead and the male uniform._ ' Is this thing talking to me? ' _He glanced around the corner, unsure if anyone else had been standing in the hallway. He paused as a sharp pain shot up his rib, making him clutch his chest. " What the hell-"

" Are you going to ignore me, or what? " Miyako returned her hand back onto the wheel after jabbing him in is side, turning it to face Kagami. " Y'know, it's quite rude for you to ignore the semi-Handicapped! I'll make you run until you beg for mercy! "

" Semi-Handicapped? What is that suppose to mean, you dumb bluett-" Kagami realized who he had been talking to as she spoke the last words of her statement. " C-Coach Sao? What the _hell _happened to you? " He blurted, referring to the uniform and bandage. All of this morning came to him suddenly as he tensed.

_" Yes, because an Aunt can't even walk into her niece's own home without seeing her covered in bruises, and then try to do something about it without attracting attention! I will get cusiody! "_

" W-Woah.." He began, only to be interrupted by Miyako's hands flapping around like a bird.

" Y-You see, I fell down stairs! Y-Yeah, that sounds good. I fell down stairs! " She flapped her arms around more.

Kagami narrowed his eyebrows, suddenly becoming curious. " You live in an apartment."

" Apartments can have stairs! "

" A one-story apartment."

" Jeesh, you're such a stalker! You're giving me creeps! "

Kagami sighed, resting up against the wall of the hallway. " I heard your mother talking to some woman about some of your.. family stuff. " Miyako's eyes widened, then returned to being fierce.

" YOU'RE STALKING ME! YOU'RE SO CREEPY! " She jammed her hand into his side again, only for it to be blocked as he covered it up with his arm.

" That's not what I meant. Me and Kuroko were playing basketball at the court across form your apartment, and, well... that woman made quite an exit. " He closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

" Who do you think you are to listen in on my family problems? " Miyako turned her wheel chair around, in a pouting manor. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Miyako continued to mumble on and on, refusing to listen to Kagami.

" What is your family to be having such personal conversations outside, yet alone so loudly? " Kagami said over Miyako.

" And I thought you were cool and laid back and everything, but you're nothing but a gigantic, creep-" She paused once more, clearly being affected by Kagami's words. With a sigh, she slumped down in her chair. " What exacty did you hear...?" She asked.

Then, the bell rang, annoucing the start of Kagami and Miyako's classes.

* * *

Miyako sat on the end of a row of chairs next to her fellow first-years. She had returned back to her regular female uniform and had began chatting amongst her peers. Miyako had met a few more friends, including two boys and three girls named Ryo, Koto, Sachiko, Nami, and Aoki. The six of them sat in two rows of three by three.

" Ehh. I wonder what this assembly is about, neee~~~! " Sachiko asked cheerfully.

" Oh, I asked my second-year bro this morning about what it's suppose to be about. " Ryo started. " He said that it's suppose to be extreeeemmely boring, but some dorks always yell out across the balcony of the health office. It makes it worth the wait."

Miyako just sat looking at her fingers, entwining them within eachother. She was in a deep thought, almost to the point of breaking down. ' W-What did he hear...? What if he tells someone..? ' She could feel the tears begin to line her eyes as she was interrupted by Koto.

" Hey, are you alright, Miya-chan? You look a little down.." Koto reached his hand over to lay it on top of Miyako's reassuringly, but before he could set his hand down, she jumped up. Miyako pretended to be cheery and happy, though inside, she was a wreck.

" Yep, I'm fine! Just a bit tired, eh?~" She smiled, tilting her head slightly.

Koto just shrugged, smiling back. " If you say so." He then turned, continuing to talk to Ryo, and flirt with Nami. Aoki continued to keep her nose in a text book, her eyes racing across the page with super-speed. _' Phew, that was a close one.. What a flirt. '_Miyako sighed, resting her hands in her lap once more. The group continued to chat for a long period of time, even getting a few laughs out of Miyako. Miyako could tell that she wanted to be friends with these people as long as she could since they were so kind and welcoming.

_' Speaking of friends, I wonder where Riko is-'_Miyako's train of thought was interrupted when a sudden burst filled the courtyard. She jumped, almost squealing in surprise. Her eyes followed up the health building, widening as she saw a familiar figure standing on the very edge of the railing almost twenty-five feet up.

" Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! "

_' What the hell..? He'll fall! '_

" And, let the freak show begin." She heard Ryo say under his breath.

Kagami continued to shout, only causing Miyako to shake. She feared that the louder he casted his voice across the courtyard, the bigger chance he would have of falling.

" I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player known in Japan! "

" E-Eeeeeh! " Miyako yelled.

Kagami then swiftly got of the bar with ease, a sigh of relief escaping Miyako's lips. _' What. An. __**idiot!**__'_

Then, a fellow player of Kagami stepped up to the bar, but to Miyako's relief, he never had stepped on top of it.

" Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo! "

_' Oh, no... Not Koichi! He's such a story talker..'_

After several minutes of his rambling, Miyako spotted Riko and sighed. Riko then kicked Koichi off spot, dragging Fukuda and Furihata up next.

" Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman ask for help, I immediately offered assistance! "

" Class 1-D, Furihata Koki! The girl I liked said she would go out with me only if I became best at something, and I joined basketball to be number one! "

Nami then shifted suddenly in her seat, whispering in to Miyako's ear. " T-That's the guy I told you about... the one who followed me everywhere! I didn't think that he would take what I said so seriously.."

* * *

" Nice shot!"

Everyone stood around, admiring Kagami's shot as Miyako just sat outside the half court, her head down suspiciously. She had her eyes locked on the clip board, her grip tightening.  
_  
' Why has he been ignoring me! I want to know what he heard! ' _Miyako growled, now becoming angry at not only Kagami, but Kuroko too. _' I will find out, no matter if it means killing the both of them! '_

" Gather around everyone! " Riko shouted, standing next too Miyako. Riko rested a hand of Miyako's shoulder, looking at the bandages wrapped around her head. " Make sure to change that, Miya. It'll get infected if you don't. " Miyako just nodded, still gritting her teeth. She didn't even want to look at the team, and that was how mad she was considering the team was like her bestest friend besides Riko. Riko began to talk, only for gasps to be heard.

" A practice game against Kaijou High School? " Hyuuga blurted.

" Yessir! They won't disapoint us, and we'll put plently of first years on the court. " Riko simply replied.

" Disappoint us? They're war better than us! " Kaganei said.

" This year, Kaijou got their hands on a Generation of Miracle, Kise Ryota. "

" Eh!

" What? Generation of Miracles?"

" Apparently, Kise works as a model. " Hyuuga snorted.

" Whaat? Good looking, _and_good at basketball? " Riko simply rolled her eyes.

" Idiot."

* * *

The whole team turned to face the door way as talking began loudly, only for them to be surprised by Kise.

" Nice to see you." Kuroko greeted.

" Nice to see you too, Kurokocchi."

Hyuuga couldn't stand it any longer and questioned aloud, wanting the answer to everyone's question. " What are you doing here?"

" Well, you see, When I heard our opponent will be Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi went there. So I thought I could come and say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school. " Kise smiled.

" Not any more than any one else.." Kuroko kept a plainless expression whilst others continued to stare with their mouths wide open.

" You're so mean, Kurokocchi! "

A first year began to read an article section aloud to the team, pausing every now and then.

" The article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm flattered to be considered one of the Generation of Miracles, but I really am the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi about it all the time." Kise rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

" That never happened to me. " Kuroko responded.

" Whaaaat? It was just me?" Kise whined, becoming upset.

Kise's eyes narrowed as a ball, flying at a top speed, was sent directly at him with ease. Everyone but Kise jumped, surprised by Kagamai's actions toward a Generation of Miracle. The blonde pivited swiftly on his heel, stopping the ball with the palm of his hand easily.

" Oww. What was that for? "

Miyako's duffle bag soon lit up in the corner of the gym, her ringtone of her phone blasting and echoing. Everyone turned their heads, staring at the bluette. Since Miyako was infuriated, she simpy threw the clip board to the ground. She wheeled herself over to her bag in a blink of an eye, answering her phone. With a sigh, she flipped the device close and turned to face the team once again. Keeping her head down, and with a low growl, she spoke.

" I have got to go. I'll be back at tomorrow's practice. " She quickly picked up her things, leaving with steam pouring out of her ears.

* * *

**Well, hey guys! Long time no see, ha! I have been having some recent health issues, so I am terribly sorry for the loooooooooong delay! Please bare with me, though. TuT I will update a ton faster now. Also, while in the hospital, I did some work on Miyako's character profile. I changed her attitude and stuff, so that's why she would seem sightly different in this chapter. Ugh, so many different cut scenes! And...**

**THHHHHHANNNKKKK YOUUUU REVIEWERRRSS! I'm so glad you guys liked this so far! I can't wait until the 12th episode, though. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! DX Anyways, I hope this chapter gives you a better look at Miyako's personality. I hope this chapter didn't kill the story, either. /o/ R&R ?**

**~ A*N**


End file.
